slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vedis
WHAT ARE YOU DOING.' Vedis is the angsty forest dweller with a stupidly happy sister, wearing a poncho, and also planning on pointing a stick at you. Appearance Yay I did it :D Vedis has short(ish) brown hair, a necklace with a blue crystal on it that shimmers brightly (she says it makes her more "down to earth"), a choker, pale skin, eyes that are never shown, a manipulative shadow that does really weird stuff when she's distracted, a green tank top under a grey sort of jacket, grey shorts, blue boots that are knee-high, and an annoyed expression. Wait, that last one isn't all the time.... Sometimes she wakes up well enough for a spirit to find she's wearing glittery things. Ohhhhh myyyyyy~ Personality HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH KEK K: ahOi there what's yo name "My name is Vedis." K: nicknames??? "Don't have any." K: species? "Creature of Darkness and Insanity." K: wot the.... age????? "Do you really need to know?" K: yes. "That was rhetorical." K: flof. anyway, gender? "You can see that I am indeed a female." K: the viewers can't. "What viewers?" K: Sexuality???1!!!!/!!??!?!?1/?!?!?!?? "OUT." It did not go well. Vedis is a spirit of the Forest of Insanity as her name suggests and she is a little insane. With a doctor's note. Soft spot for fuzzy things. Mainly a trio of black cats. She has one (COUGH NOODLE COUGH) in the Forest. The other two are busy doing things. Also obsessed about balance. Will kill for the sake of the world. (Noodle is the master owo) (Help) (I'm running) (still runnin') kinda a kuudere and a mayadere. Blame Squidy for finding out about thatt.... Backstory #BlameKek. best answer. always blame Kek kek is a demon ror Relations Edit Meredith "Eh." Over protective sister cliche. Probably will kill if has to listen to Shiny again. Or anything about oceans. Kek "Thanks...?" Temm "What..." Stressing out. Tamatoa "Unhealthy obsessions." She does not like the obsession Meredith has with himmmmmm..... Noodle - goat scream - Adorable yet so terrifying "No..?" Altaat Saskla o_o "Well, obey the... Noodle..." Abilities At the end of each of the abilities, there's a scale out of ten for how hard is it to do this. Ten is obviously painful. Ingrained means that it's not a summonable ability, and thus, does not need a scale. * '''Insanity Bubble - She can create a bubble of insanity in which you cannot escape and you see insane things. (:D) The size can vary from ten meters to one meter. This lasts up to a day. It does not affect her because that's a logical evolutionary thing. -- 8/10 * Levitation - Well, hashing it out with Squidy, but her kind of levitation is not flying, it's more hovering around or going down. Rules of Supervillainy logic. read it. reeeeead it. READ IT ALREADY FHIUEWGTUHER (Just kidding, you don't need to read it :P) -- 5/10 * Enhanced Strength - Lifting one half more the amount physics would allow her to. If we accounted for the weight of bronze and copper, Clockwork would be a little painful but bearable. If only one inch off the ground. -- Ingrained. * Enhanced Speed - Not Quicksilver, more like vampire. Except a little less. Like, imagine a cheetah's top speed. A little bit higher than that and you have her running speed. She is not going slower than everyone else, though. -- Ingrained. * Song Generation '''- Plays a song. Weirdly easy to troll people with it. Mostly used to help make people insane. It's also a form of telepathy for her, as it transmits a song to your mind. She can speed it up or change it to make a message and probably needs more pop culture knowledge to make the easiest message ever. -- 3/10 * '''Luck - She's much more luckier than the others for some reason. This increases her healing abilities. -- 9/10 * Summon Sword - SWORD. GASP. Long, make of bone, a bit jagged, but does extremely smooth cuts and can smooth itself out. -- 4/10 * Creepy Smile - Creepy. Obviously. This has a 10% chance to make people sane or insane, depending on their current condition. Would scare anyone deeply and make them shrink back or be paralyzed in fear, even Squidy, because he keeps making shipping comments although Signum would likely just shrug it off later. (And because here's a boon to Mix, any of her characters can completely ignore this and go like, "Okay, whatever, what was I doing earlier?") However, she cannot attack with it. Extremely hard to keep up. Probably going to use against Meredith if she puts glitter on Vedis' poncho ONE MORE TIME -- 9/10 Demons To Blame For This Character Well, we blame Mixie for allowing this weird template. However, Mix isn't the demon here she actually made meredith oh wellp squidy says thanks Squidy came up with the idea and put it in the adoption center, D1E adopted it, and out came Vedis about to throw you out the window. Character Design took awhile. Ask to use, pat us on the head, and give Squidy a cookie. Current Info Edit Groups: * mm * edge group Roleplays they are or were in: * nawt yet Kill/Death: hahah don't look at this/1 Trivia * probably replaced Mika for now. * gonna use Delirium as a template :> she pretty lik if I had the chance I would definitely ask her out :D * Lady of Pain? No Torment fans? Ish? Sorta? * vedis is a german name for holy spirit of the forest. I dunno about holy. * Vedis literally pointed a stick at D1E in order not to sound like Violet when talking about or to Mike. * D1E roasted Squidy about a joke during Character Design. ** "hey D1E" - Squidy ** "why did the chicken cross the road" - Squidy ** "Because it was tired of listening to your jokes." - D1E ** (best improvised roast ever) * D1E created the page. * D1E drew the first picture. * D1E is claiming too much credit. * Levitation traces back to Squidy. * Squidy ( the actual shellcruel who's a demon with a page ) is very protective of Mike when Vedis is around. hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm * F5 tornado * definitely * previous template had a++ edge. * now is kuudere and mayadere * always antagonist * cringe * cringe cringe cringe * this is for illegal comments ** yoooooooooooooooooooou can put it down under here Gallery I like killed the gallery because it wasn't accurate anymore lol sorry ''''Category:Non-Human Category:Female Category:Other Sexuality Category:Bisexual Category:Teenager Category:DisOneEditor's Pages